Experiments
by GhostWriters
Summary: Sam and Daniel experiment with alien cultures...WARNING! Contains bondage and chasity belts..


A/N: I own nothing...I just do this for fun...

Experiments

Daniel sat hunched over a book he'd brought back from SG-1's latest mission to PX4-304. The book was about the planets culture and customs. He was so excited to be able to bring it back, he'd been anxiously waiting to learn more about the people. He was so engrossed in his reading that he didn't notice her slip into his office. She made her way around his desk and come to stand directly behind him. She slowly put her hands on his shoulders and began to massage. He jumped slightly at her touch then started to relax as she continued her massage. "I didn't mean to scare you", she said. He leaned back and looked up at her, "it's alright. I didn't realize I was so wrapped up in this", he said gesturing towards the book.

"I'm not surprised you didn't notice", she said.

"I knew it was you though, as soon as you touched me I just knew."

"So, what's so interesting?"

"Oh uh…this is the book I brought back from 304. It talks about their culture and customs. The really interesting thing is their use of chastity belts."

"What?! How is that interesting? We've come across people who use them before. How is this any different?"

"Well…according to this book, it's not the women who have to wear them."

"You're kidding right?", she laughed, "you mean the men?", she asked laughing harder.

"Yeah apparently the women rule over the men and this is another way they can control them."

"Well it's too bad I don't live there. That'd be pretty fun."

"Are you telling me you want to control the men in your life?", he asked nervously

"Not all of them, just one", she said smiling.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh come on Daniel, you've always been ready and willing to try new things. Especially when it's something from a new culture."

"But this is something I'm not excited about trying."

"I think it'd be fun and it'd be a good learning experience for you."

* * *

Later that night Sam did some online shopping to find the perfect chastity belt for Daniel. She had no idea that there were so many different choices out there. She decided to go with one from a company named "Access Denied". She ordered the Standard Male Thong style belt and a few extra things to play with later. The next few days she started devising her plan as to how she'd put it on him. She decided she might need a little help with that…she had a feeling he was going to back out of it…so she was going to have to make it hard for him to do that.

* * *

A month later the day came. SG-1 returned from a mission and Daniel had once again been injured. This time it was only a concussion. Janet let him go home for the night but insisted that someone go with him. Sam jumped at the opportunity to be alone with Daniel. She was more then ready to put her plan into action. On their way to Daniel's, Sam made a quick stop at her house to get a few essential items.

About an hour after arriving at Daniel's she decided it was time. She grabbed her bag and went to his room where he was resting. She unzipped the bad and pulled out some restraints. Smiling she went to the head of the bed and took his right hand in hers and secured the restraint around his wrist and quickly pulled it tight and tied it to the bed frame. Daniel's eyes popped open. "What are you doing?!", he asked a little confused

"SShh, just relax, don't make this harder on yourself", she said quietly.

After securing his other arm she headed for his legs. Instead of strapping his legs down, she climbed on the bed and yanked his pants and underwear off. "Sam, seriously, what are you doing?"

"I've got a little something for you…it's all part of you little learning experience", she said as she tied his legs down.

"Don't I have a say in this? I mean it is MY body!"

"Ha-ha, funny…tonight it's mine and I'll do what I want to you."

"Are you OK? You act like you're under some alien influence."

"I'm perfectly fine Daniel. I'm just having a little fun…can't a girl have fun?", she asked as she reached into her bag again and pulled out a blindfold. She slowly walked back up to the head of the bed and slipped it onto his head. Returning to the bag one more time she procured her outfit and the chastity belt.

Her outfit was a very short strapless PVC dress. It was black and very shiny, it had small silver studs along the top and bottom edges.

After changing she grabbed the belt and climbed onto the bed and began to put the it on him. First she slid the waistband under his body and placed the thong piece into position. She then took the sheath off the front shield and slid it onto his penis, making sure it was snug. He struggled against the restraints, but quickly found he wouldn't win. She then brought the front shield up to the sheath and locked it into place. Next she took the front shield and connected it to the waistband. Taking a deep breath she took lock and with a click she put Daniel at her mercy. When she finished she moved up to straddle him. Sam reached up and removed the blindfold. His eyes widened, "this isn't you! What have you done with Sam?!", he asked.

"Daniel! I told you I wanted to have fun."

"So this is your idea of fun? Strapping me to the bed and locking me up?"

"Yes. I like to be in control", she said as she kissed a trail down his neck. She unbuttoned his shirt and continued kissing down to his stomach.

"You know this is driving me crazy don't you?"

"I should hope! That's all part of the plan."

"So how long is this little experiment?"

"Um…I don't know…I haven't decided yet…", she replied between kisses, "how long do you think you'll survive?"

"Not long if you keep this up."

"What?", she asked innocently and she moved her mouth to his inner thighs, "this?", she asked as she began licking up one side and down the other.

"Sam you're killing me here! I'm done…I can't take it any longer…please let me out!"

"Quit being such a baby. You better get used to it because I have some other things I want to try later."

"I'm not", he whined, "do you have any idea how much pain I'm in right now because of what you're doing?"

"Ya know, this could be payback."

"Payback for what? I haven't done anything to you."

"You made me wear that stupid dress on Simarka."

"That was years ago!"

"I know, but I've never had a chance to get you back. Now I do", she said smiling.

"Sam, I seriously can't take this anymore. Either you stop what you're doing or let me go."

"Fine. I'll stop, but I'm not taking it off. You'll have to suffer a few more days."

"OK. Will you un-strap me too?"

"As long as you won't try to take the belt off. If I catch you trying to take it off, you'll be sorry. Don't ask what I'd do, because you don't want to know."

"OK", he sighed. What had he gotten himself into? Why had he agreed to let her do this? He was beginning to regret it. Hopefully the remaining time wouldn't be that bad.


End file.
